A Disrupted Dinner Date
by TsunaFishSisYis
Summary: Mukuro takes Tsuna out. Someone unexpected interrupts.


Question 10 of an anime written meme.

* * *

Tsuna was very confused. Mukuro had suddenly appeared in the middle of his office and dragged him out to a fancy restaurant, with absolutely no explanation as to what was happening. He would escape, but it didn't feel as if Mukuro had any ill intent, and besides, he had no real inclination to go back to his paperwork.

Mukuro sat on the other side of the table and finally let go of the mafia boss' wrist, lips curved up in his usual smug smile. Tsuna tried asking several times why he was brought to this restaurant, but was discouraged each time by the almost leer on his male Mist Guardian's face.

A waiter dressed in a smart black and white uniform with a burgundy bow appeared and deposited a menu on their table along with two glasses of ice water. Mukuro picked the menu up and elegantly flipped through the pages, seemingly taking no notice of Tsuna who was shifting awkwardly in his seat.

"I'll have this, this, with a side of this, and this to finish," he said, pointing out the items on the menu to the waiter, who nodded. Mukuro looked towards Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi, what will you have?"

"Huh? Me?" Tsuna blinked at him, still confused. "Um, I guess I'll just have… this?"

He pointed to the cheapest item on the overpriced menu. He still wasn't used to the extravagance that came with being rich and powerful. Mukuro shook his head.

"No, he won't. He'll have this, this, this, and this instead."

The waiter nodded again, then whisked the menu away. Tsuna stared at Mukuro. If he was just going to reject his choice, then why did he even ask?

Mukuro grinned creepily at Tsuna. Tsuna stared warily back. That was the extent of their interactions until the food came.

The waiter had just set the final dish down on their table, when the double doors of the restaurant suddenly flew open with a burst of coloured flames. Tsuna immediately jumped up from his seat, but was pulled back and down onto Mukuro's lap. The taller man was narrowing his heterochromatic eyes at the entrance, where a dark silhouette could be seen against the rather awe-inspiring background of brightly coloured fire. It grew larger as the person walked closer to the two men.

Tsuna was finally able to make out the person's feature's when they walked under one of the remaining working lights - the rest had been blown out by the flames - and gasped when he recognised them. Dark hair framed a scowling face, and steely eyes glared at the two of them.

" _Rokudo Mukuro_." The person said, drawing out each syllable.

Mukuro's arms tightened around Tsuna as he responded, and Tsuna idly wondered exactly when they had wrapped around his waist.

"Kurokawa Hana. What a surprise. Not exactly pleasant, but a surprise nonetheless."

All the other patrons of the restaurant had already cleared out, knowing just what a terrible idea remaining at the scene of a flame battle was. The people of Italy were smart that way. Tsuna wanted to flee too, reputation as a mafia boss be damned, but alas, Mukuro's arms were keeping him from doing so. He also wanted to know what Kyoko's civilian friend was doing away from Japan and bursting with storm flames into a restaurant in a country on the other side of the world. Last he checked, Hana was a successful but normal businesswoman back in Namimori.

Hana grabbed several knives from the nearby tables and threw the storm-flame coated pieces of silverware at Mukuro, who 'kufufu'd and knocked them away effortlessly.

"Is that all you can do?" goaded Mukuro.

"No, but it's still better than what you can, pineapple headed monkey," replied Hana, effectively pissing Mukuro off. His unique laugh turned dark, and he stood up, finally letting Tsuna go. Tsuna decided he didn't want to know what was happening anymore and took this as his chance to escape.

And not a moment too soon. A minute after he exited the establishment, it was blown apart by a combination of furious storm flames and illusions of lava columns and the like.

Tsuna ran and didn't look back.

* * *

Quick question: If you hadn't seen Hana in the character's list, would you have thought it was Hibari?

Reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
